With the large amounts of data transmission requirement among mobile network communication equipments has been increased quickly, the network devices in the traditional mobile voice communication networks have evolved to use data packets to communicate with the other network devices. The data packet communication can provide user IP telephony, messaging, video and multimedia streaming, multicast conferencing, and on-demand services for the mobile communication equipments.
Transmission control protocol (TCP) used in a wireless network can cause a misjudgment. For example, in the TCP packet transmission procedure, if a lost packet is not caused by the network congestion (such as signal fading or handoff process), according to the TCP mechanism, Additive Increase and Multiplicative Decrease (AIMD) or Slow Start will still be used to control its transmission rate into the network, wherein AIMD and Slow Start limit the transmission rate corresponding to different network congestion levels, respectively. However, when the wireless network is not in the congestion state, reducing the transmission rate can make the total network utilization and efficiency lower. Therefore, a solution is necessary for the problems that low utilization and efficiency of wireless link is due to TCP misjudging the congestion state in the wireless network.